Wet Dream
by Aunt Kathy
Summary: J/C SMUT! Summary: Kathryn Janeway is enjoying a pleasant shore leave away from the ship. What could possibly happen to her? Written for VAMB's 10th Anniversary Smut Challenge posted by Elorie Alton, who also did the picture.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wish I did. However, I am slowly learning that there are some things in life we cannot control. In spite of that, I will still tug on the puppet strings for these two in this story... ;)

Author's Note: Written for VAMB's 10th Anniversary Smut Challenge posted by Elorie Alton. Credit for the amazing picture used as a cover for this story also goes to her.

Big THANK YOU goes to red2007 for the advice and encouragement.

Enjoy.

* * *

Kathryn's eyes are almost closed as she admires the golden rays of the setting twin suns as they sparkle off the calm surface of the water. It is warm, but not overly hot, the heating elements embedded in the side of the pool a feat of engineering that ensure the temperature of the water never fluctuates. If she could find a reason to end the bliss she is in right now she would. But she can't, so she doesn't.

_I could stay in here for hours,_ she thinks as her lids drift shut. She sighs, letting herself become lost in the sensations created by the water.

The slight artificial current created swirls around her bare skin, caressing her as gently as the fingertips of a lover.

Her only true lover.

_Chakotay_.

Kathryn smiles quietly to herself. She can feel his hands running up the insides of her thighs, over the tops of them and holding her hips firmly as he positions himself between her legs. The fingers of his right hand move over wet skin towards her heated centre and find that she is already aching for his touch. She is already aching for him.

She can't ever remember being so aroused so quickly. She knows what has caused it though. The mere thought of this man above her, beneath her, inside of her, causes an intense flush of desire to spread over her skin. It has done for years, but the strict adherence to protocol has slowly faded away into insignificance as her feelings for him continue to grow.

She sighs as she feels his fingers stroke her slowly, tracing the edge of her slick outer lips, spreading the thick moisture found there around her opening. But he is careful and does not once touch her where she needs him the most.

Kathryn groans under his ministrations, moving her hips slightly in an attempt to direct his attentions higher. Chakotay presses his lips to her, his tongue hungrily seeking out hers as it snakes into her warm, inviting mouth. He feels a shudder run the length of her body as his finger gently grazes the hard, swollen ridge at the top of her sex. She gasps as he touches it again, this time more firmly. The pad of his thumb runs the length of it, causing her hips to buck and her thighs to shudder around him in anticipation.

Slowly, carefully he enters her with one finger, his thumb still stroking around her clit feeling the tremors that signal her fast-approaching climax.

Their kiss deepens. Kathryn holds onto his shoulders to pull him closer to her. She moans as his fingers glide in and out of her, his thumb moving in the same rhythm over her hardened nub.

She is so close. Her stomach clenches as she feels him redouble his efforts, stroking her firmer and faster as she climbs towards her peak. As her orgasm washes over her, she is vaguely aware of Chakotay moving, his fingers only to be replaced by his thick, throbbing cock. Kathryn feels the tip of it slowly slip into her as the tremors from her climax subside, the beginnings of a second hot on the heels of the first.

Chakotay lifts her out of the water slightly, putting his hips below hers as he continues to guide himself into her tight, wet heat. One hand goes around her shoulders to steady her against him, the other lifts her right leg in order to open her to him further. Kathryn feels him push into her to the hilt, her head falling back as pleasure consumes her. The soft skin of his lips presses against her exposed pulse point and a realisation consumes Kathryn as he kisses her neck.

There's no going back from this. With Chakotay I have to give all or nothing.

She knows why. It is because he will give her the same. He will love her as he has done for the past seven years, unconditionally. Completely. But that has not been fair on him. His love had never been returned. She either has to reciprocate or finish this now. That much she knows.

But she also knows that she can't stop this. Not now.

Kathryn sees his eyes, darkened to the color of charcoal with desire as he sees her lift her head to meet his gaze. Never has she been so sure of anything. She can't hold this back from him any longer. She can't even remember why she has in the past. All that matters is the here and now. She has to live in the present.

Ever so slowly, he begins to move, withdrawing from her, pushing into her once again; his rhythm is unhurried and lazy as she sighs his name. The cool air brushes against her wet skin and aching nipples, making her shiver against his chest, the tight nubs hardening further at the friction caused by the feel of his soft skin against them.

Chakotay captures her mouth in another kiss; she nibbles as his lower lip as he goes to pull away, wanting to watch the ecstasy play out over her face. She watches back, matching his gaze, seeing his pleasure, his unbridled passion, directed straight at her. Her knees go weak at the sight, and she begins to slip down the side of the pool, but his firm grip steadies her and holds her firm. She places her hands flat on the marble-like rock behind her, palms down, fingers spread. But Kathryn knows she's not going anywhere. There's no going back for her now.

Their combined pleasure mounts as he continues thrusting into her, the friction of her slick walls around his silken shaft pushing them ever higher and higher. She bucks against him as he grazes her tender nub and Chakotay's pace quickens slightly as she arches against him. Their breathing becomes erratic and the release they crave draws nearer.

All it takes is for his lips to brush the a particularly sensitive spot below her left ear and she is there, hopelessly lost to a world of sensation. The warm water laps at her hips and abdomen as he pushes into her, his hands on her body, his mouth on her skin, the feel of her back against the pool's solid side, her breasts pushing against his the hard muscles of chest, the delicious friction where their bodies are joined- all of it engulfs her and it is all she can to grip the flat surface behind her as every atom of her body ignites simultaneously.

White flashes behind her closed eyelids as her world explodes. Kathryn throws her head back and cries out her lover's name as her back arches and she succumbs to the all-consuming ecstasy of the moment. All she is aware of is the sweet sensation of him moving inside her, riding out the wave with her as he spurts against the neck of her womb.

His eyes are glazed as he looks at her, the aftershocks of her orgasm still trembling against him as he opens his mouth to speak. She looks at him intently, not wanting to miss a single word he has to say to her as his lips part and he says-

**Janeway.**

_Janeway? Why the hell would he call me 'Janeway' just after making love?_

**Janeway!**

Kathryn jerks awake. She snatches her hand away from between her legs, the previously calm water around her splashing at her sudden movement.

_What happened?_ She takes a moment to get her bearings and assess the situation around her. Kathryn is relieved to find that she is still in the pool, but disappointed that she is in fact alone in the water. No Chakotay in sight. She was dreaming about him. _Again_. Fantasizing about his toned bronze body moving against hers, driving her over the edge of ecstasy again and again and again as they make love like she wishes they could. As they show their love for each other like she wishes were possible.

She closes her eyes and can still feel the phantom touch of his hands on her, holding her tightly to him, his lips trailing their way from her neck down to her-

**Chakotay to Janeway, respond!**

She hurriedly swims over to the pile of clothes she shed before climbing into the pool and retrieves her combadge.

"Yes, Commander?" Kathryn notes that her voice is unnaturally low and gravelly, although that's hardly surprising as she has just given herself two orgasms with a particularly vivid dream of the man she is now talking to._Maybe he didn't notice._

**Everything all right, Captain?**

_Of course he noticed, Kathryn! He's your first officer and closest friend for crying out loud! He knows every little detail about your life from how much coffee you consume on a daily basis to how you like your eggs cooked!_

She clears her throat before responding, willing her body to behave in the wake of her fantasy. "Fine, thank you. I was under the impression that I had another two hours of shore leave, Commander. Seeing as it was you who insisted I blow of some steam-" _although I doubt that you had what I just did in mind when you made that particular suggestion- _"I cannot understand why you would cut this time short."

Kathryn winces inwardly at her sharp tone, knowing that he only means to look out for her safety, but she can't seem to shake the image of his face as he pressed his thick cock into her, making her whimper for him to move faster-

**I'm afraid we've detected a large ionic storm in the planet's atmosphere. Transporters are still safe to use for the next twenty minutes, but I want to make sure we get everyone back before then.**

_Oh, that deep, soft voice. How I wish you could be whispering sweet nothings into my ear at night Chakotay, muttering my name as I come apart under your hands over and over-_

"Understood, Commander. I'll require a direct beam out to my quarters in a few moments."

**Aye, Captain. Chakotay out.**

She climbs out of the pool, her feet unsteady as she stands to adorn the deep blue robe and wrap her hair in a matching towel._ I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe I just… that I just did THAT while on shore leave! What would have happened if they had scanned my bio readings and determined that I was in physical distress? Beamed me back to the ship? To Sickbay? Or worse, beamed me back to one of the transporter rooms?!_

The image of her lying on the transporter platform, bucking under the movement of her own fingers as she cries out Chakotay's name fills her mind and drains the color from her face.

_I've just got to make sure that it doesn't happen again. Shouldn't be too hard; it's not like this has happened to me before. But I can't let it happen again. Ever._

Shaking all unprofessional thoughts from her head she requests for a beam out.

* * *

A few short moments later Kathryn Janeway re-materializes in the familiar surroundings of her quarters and heads over to the replicator to recycle her clothes and fetch a cup of much-needed black coffee.

She tilts her head back and sighs as she swallows, her knees still shaking as she makes her way over to the couch and sits down. As she brings the cup to her lips for a second time a hazy memory of a resolution enters her mind, something that occurred to her in the dream…

_…all or nothing. You promised yourself that you would give yourself to this man, completely and unreservedly._

She picks up her combadge from the coffee table and, squaring her shoulders slightly, tapped it once. "Janeway to Chakotay."

**Chakotay here, what can I do for you, Captain?**

She knows the fact that he addressed her by her rank means that he is most likely in the company of someone else. _I can't ask this of him with someone listening in, can I? What if he doesn't return my feelings?_

"Are all members of the crew back on the ship, Commander?"

**Yes. You were the last one to be beamed back, Captain.**

There is a moment of silence as Kathryn considers her options. All she has to do was ask one simple question. _Just one question, surely it couldn't be that hard, could it?_

"Thank you, Commander, that's all. Janeway out."

The sound of the comlink being cut echoes in the silent quarters and she falls back against the sofa cushions, angry at herself for chickening out._ Yet again._

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Chapter 2

For disclaimers and author's notes, please see chapter 1.

Here's an epilogue, because I felt it needed some closure.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Commander Chakotay sits back in his chair as beta shift comes to an end. He has some holodeck time booked and can't wait to get into the ring again. The boxing simulation has been his haven a lot more often than normally recently, but then he has had a lot of things on his mind.

_Like Kathryn. _For the past month he has been trying- and rather unsuccessfully at that- to get used to the concept that she might never be ready for him.

_You've been trying to get over her for almost seven years now. You need to come to your senses and realize that she simply doesn't return your feelings._

His jaw clenches. He knows that to be the logical solution to the problem._ Simply get over her_.

However, getting over Kathryn Janeway is proving to be the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

A small chirp of the console next to him tears him away from his reverie and he turns to see what requires his attention. A message.

Chakotay taps the console twice and the message appeared. It's from Kathryn:

**Fancy dinner tonight? I believe there is an urgent matter that requires our attention.**

_Oh great, another dinner with the captain._ He longs for the chance to have dinner with Kathryn, but he always seems to have dinner with his commanding officer instead. Chakotay glances back at the message, somewhat confused somewhat by the next line:

**PS. How do you take your bath?**

**Kathryn x**

_Surely I can go a day without boxing, can't I? I mean, there's got to be some other kind of physical activity I can engage in later…_

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
